1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated system of a permanent magnet excited synchronous motor and a non-contact power feeding apparatus, more particularly, to an integrated system in which a bilateral permanent magnet excited synchronous motor part and a non-contact power feeding part are combined together in order to generate a linear driving force and to feed an electric power without any contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a moving part of a linear motor requires an electric power, it is supplied through a cable or a bus bar with contact. For example, a crane is fed with an electric power through a cable being wound or loosened and a maglev train or an electric railway car is supplied through a bus bar or a current collector.
However, such a contact-way of feeding power to a moving part through a cable or a bus bar requires complex structure and is liable to cause break-down of a system due to friction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated system of a permanent magnet excited synchronous motor and a non-contact power feeding apparatus which uses a bilateral permanent magnet linear synchronous motor propulsive system as it is while feeding an electric power to a runner without any contact.
An integrated system of a permanent magnet excited synchronous motor and a non-contact power feeding apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a bilateral permanent magnet excited synchronous motor for generating a linear driving force; and a non-contact power feeding apparatus for receiving an electric power without any mechanical contact from the stator core of bilateral permanent magnet excited synchronous motor, wherein the bilateral permanent magnet excited synchronous motor consists of a stator core with an air-gap formed longitudinally at a side, stator motor windings inducing traveling magnetic fields in the stator core, stator transformer wires winding both flanks of the stator core, and a motor runner sliding longitudinally along the air-gap of the stator core, and wherein the non-contact power feeding apparatus consists of a core corresponding to a secondary core of a transformer, and wires winding the core, the wires corresponding to secondary windings of a transformer, the core and the wires of the non-contact power feeding apparatus sliding longitudinally along the air-gap.
The present invention may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the sprit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the invention being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.